Mal x Victor
by MalWesDel
Summary: a fanfic about my friend and victor doing the do ;) WARNING SMUT


Late one evening, Mal was walking towards the park, tired from a long day spent farting with Yuuri. Mal sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of fiddling Victor, stroking his gorgeous eyebrow with his finger. Mmm, thinking about Victor was having an immediate effect on Mal's anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his finger, and was just starting to enjoy it when Yuuri came suddenly into sight. Thinking fast, Mal ducked silently a shed

As Yuuri went on his way, Mal paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone. Victor was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realised that Victor hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! Victor was sprawled half naked at Mal's feet, groaning as though engaged in a bout of snuffling and rubbing his eyebrow vigorously. Mal blushed and waited for Victor to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own eyebrow in sympathy. Finally Victor's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out 'Mal!' Mal coughed.

'What are you doing here?' Victor said.

'I was just passing.' Mal replied with an unconvincing smile.

'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.'

'Find out what?'

'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my eyebrow and pretend you were doing it.' Victor sighed, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Mal plucking thoughtfully at his own eyebrow. Mal felt suddenly bold.

'Touching your own eyebrow is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my finger?' Victor's eyes grew huge.

'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'

'I've seen the nude photomanips of Mr. Burns that you keep your cabin.'

'Oh, that. No, I made them for Yuuri so he'd have something to do other than farting with me.'

'What's wrong with farting?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of fiddling with you.'

Meanwhile . . .

. . . Sonic The Hedgehog was hanging around the mall when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of the park. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though Victor was in serious danger! Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back at the sight of Mal and Victor naked in front of her. Mal was sprawled over Victor, trying to pull some sort of fork out of his mouth!

'What's going on?' she said, shocked.

Mal looked worried.

'This was fiddling Victor,' he said, 'when he asked me to use the fork on him. I did, but then it got stuck.'

'It didn't mean stick it into my mouth, Victor complained, 'it's supposed to be used on your gulping anus.' Mal tried to pull the fork out again, and Victor groaned and kicked him.

Sonic The Hedgehog looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly jealous. After all, she'd often wanted to try a little fiddling with Mal herself. Still, Victor looked so helpless with the abused fork sticking out of his mouth that she couldn't remain angry for long.

'Perhaps I should help,' she offered 'After all, it can't stay there forever.' Mal looked up at her with a combination of embarassment and gratitude..

'I'll hold Victor by the knee while you grab hold of the fork.'

Nodding, Sonic The Hedgehog knelt and took hold of the fork. It was slightly warm, as though Mal had been using it on his finger.

'Pull!' Mal shouted.

'Ouch!' Victor cried as the fork came out with a loud crash.

'Thankyou Sonic The Hedgehog,' Mal and Victor both said at once.

'No problem,' Sonic The Hedgehog said with a grin. 'Would you mind if I kept the fork as a souvenir?'

'Yes, I would,' Victor said. 'I'm using it on Mal tomorrow.'

'Ah well,' Sonic The Hedgehog said, regretfully. She gave a last saucy wink to Mal and headed off in the direction of the mall. She'd be thinking about Mal and the warm fork for a long time to come.

* * *

 **thank you for reading! please review haha i love mal x victor but yuri x victor is my otp i love my gay babes :)**

 **xoxo**

 **-wet**


End file.
